The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of content and the quality of content available. A satellite television system typically includes a set top box that receives and decodes satellite signals for viewing content on a television.
Satellite television systems typically broadcast content to a number of users simultaneously in a system. Satellite television systems also offer subscription or pay-per-view access to broadcast content. Access is provided using signals broadcast via a satellite. Once access is provided, a user can access the broadcast content.
Many content providers are offering systems that provide a centralized server with a large amount of video storage. Multiple client devices can connect to the server to display video content received from the server.
Virtual reality (VR) devices are gaining in popularity. This is particularly true for gaming systems. VR devices include a user interface and a head mounted display (HMD) that displays a VR environment. A view of the VR environment, displayed on the HMD (sometimes referred to as VR gear), typically changes with movement of a user of the HMD.